


Нечто важное

by Cergart



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 08:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cergart/pseuds/Cergart
Summary: Венди взрослеет.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the necessary things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/298030) by [hollimichele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollimichele/pseuds/hollimichele). 



> бета - Катрина Кейнс

В шестнадцать лет Венди вновь видит его. В отражениях оконных стёкл, в толпе, в лужах на булыжной мостовой. 

Его появление должно шокировать. Вызывать неприязнь. Но ничего подобного не происходит.

Шестнадцать — странная пора для Венди. Она еще не достаточно взрослая, но, конечно, уже слишком большая, чтобы верить в фей. И всё же она не осмеливается произнести это вслух. В доме Дарлингов такие настроения не встретят одобрения; братья и кузен никогда ей этого не простят, и да и отец посмотрит разочарованно. С другой стороны, в Дарлингах нет ничего обычного: в огромном, благоустроенном на вырученные за пиратские сокровища деньги, они приютили свору непохожих друг на друга мальчишек.

В их доме часто и с любовью произносят имя Питера Пэна: отец и мать чувствуют, что теперь в долгу перед ним за возвращение их (не)Потерянных Мальчиков. Для него держат открытым окно, но пока Питер так и не воспользовался им, и тётушка Миллисент ворчит по поводу гуляющих по коридорам сквозняков. Однако есть ещё кое-кто, чьё имя ещё ни разу не упоминалось. Тот, кого Венди замечает то тут, то там, в самых неожиданных местах. Не то, чтобы она вообще ожидала снова встретить его. 

Венди замечает его черты в ярких синих глазах мальчика из школы, в гордой осанке капитана корабля на портрете в Национальной Галерее. Слышит его голос — снисходительный тон, быстро сменяющийся гневом — из уст актёра.

Возвращаясь в экипаже со спектакля, Венди решает упомянуть об этом, и как бы мимоходом замечает:

— Злодей чем-то напомнил мне Крюка, — и когда все взгляды обращаются к ней, поспешно добавляет. — Совсем немного.

Джон глядит с презрением, Майкл погружается в раздумья, и только Болтун поддакивает. (Для одноклассников и остального мира он Артур, но в кругу семьи он навсегда останется Болтуном).

— Мне тоже так показалось. Из- за голоса.

— Точно, — с облегчением выдыхает Венди. 

Остальные согласно кивают. Тётушка Миллисент недовольно поджимает губы — незачем упоминать злодея Капитана Крюка. Отец с матерью обмениваются взволнованными взглядами, и на этом всё и заканчивается. С каждым прожитым днём Венди всё реже вспоминает Крюка, пока тот не превращается в полузабытый сон вместе с остальными её детскими фантазиями. Что, конечно, вовсе не означает, что она совсем перестаёт думать о нём. 

В двадцать Венди обзаводится толпой поклонников, с которыми не желает иметь ничего общего. Некоторые своим ребяческим характером похожи на Питера, другие, уже далеко не мальчики, — на Крюка. Но Венди не хочется, чтобы будущий муж напоминал ей об оставленных в прошлом девичьих фантазиях. Молодые люди с накрахмаленными воротничками и прилизанными волосами вызывают у неё лишь презрение.

В конце концов, выбор Венди падает на молодого джентльмена, не похожего ни на Питера, ни на Крюка. И она с удивлением понимает, что украдкой подаренный другому поцелуй предназначался именно ему, и никому другому. Они женятся весной, в саду дома Дарлингов, в окружении семьи. Каждое окно в особняке открыто нараспашку. Тётушка Миллисент утирает слезы счастья. 

Когда Венди исполняется двадцать четыре, она становится матерью. Она любит свою дочь с неожиданным для самой себя неистовством. Венди готова сразиться с десятком пиратов, чтобы спасти Джейн, переплыть лагуну, полную русалок, чтобы найти её и облететь всю землю, чтобы её дочка была счастлива. Она содрогается при мысли, что однажды войдёт в детскую и обнаружит пустую кроватку и открытое окно. Несколько раз она видит эту сцену в своих кошмарах и просыпается в слезах. Муж, который знает историю их семьи, успокаивающе гладит Венди по спине, пока она снова не проваливается в тяжелый сон. 

В двадцать восемь Венди рассказывает истории — Джейн просто обожает слушать их. Прочитав все книги сказок, загромоздившие шкаф в детской, Венди обращается к историям о Неверлэнде Пару раз ей кажется, что за окном маячит чёрный силуэт. Джейн ничего не замечает, лишь с нетерпением ждет возможности окунуться в новый рассказ. Она даже представить не может, что её мама когда-то была героиней этой сказки — всем же известно, что захватывающие приключения не для матерей.

Через тридцать два года время завершает полный оборот. Джейн с кузенами играет в Питера Пэна и Потерянных Мальчиков («Потерянные Дети», назидательно поправляют взрослых). Джейн по очереди изображает Пэна, фею Динь-Динь и принцессу Тигровую Лилию. В один прекрасный день Венди выходит в сад и видит, как Джейн гоняет своих младших двоюродных братьев вокруг купален для птиц, держа в руке короткую изогнутую ветку. «Я насажу тебя на свой крюк!» — вопит она, и мальчишки визжат от восторга.

Венди никогда не упоминала о Капитане Крюке и уверена, что её братья тоже не стали бы рассказывать о нём своим детям.

— Где ты слышала это имя? — спрашивает она свою дочь.

Джейн смотрит на неё так, будто ответ совершенно очевиден.

— Неверлэнд не был бы Неверлэндом без Капитана Крюка, мама, — замечает Джейн и бросается вновь гонять малышню.

 

После этого Венди запирает окно детской.

Только толку от этого никакого: Венди как никто другой знает, каким настойчивым может быть Питер. Позже, в одну из ночей, зайдя в детскую, она обнаруживает пустые кроватки, открытое окно и погасшие ночники. Венди не находит себе места от беспокойства, терзаемая страхом, пока ребятишки, грязные и растрепанные, не возвращаются домой. Они с восторгом рассказывают о своих приключениях, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на переживания родителей. Иногда дети могут быть очень жестокими.

Пока её братья радуются возвращению своих отпрысков, Венди смотрит в окно. За ним парит стройная тень, и когда Венди отдёргивает занавески, то видит Питера — его глаза, как и всегда, светятся озорством. Венди вдруг чувствует себя очень старой.

Он наклоняется к ней и называет её «леди Венди», как называл, когда она была юной девочкой.

— Надеюсь, ты приглядывал за моей Джейн, — говорит ему Венди.

— Ей не нужно, чтобы за ней присматривали, — презрительно отмахивается Питер. — Она загнала трёх пиратов в ловушку! Это было здорово.  
Венди бросает взгляд через плечо и видит, как Джейн хвастливо демонстрирует отцу крюк.

— Я думала, Капитана Крюка съел крокодил.

— Без него было не так весело, так что я заставил ящерицу выплюнуть его, — беззаботно заявляет Питер.

— Конечно. Конечно, — Венди пробирает дрожь от одной только мысли, что Джейн встречалась с Капитаном Крюком, но, кажется, всё закончилось хорошо.

— Ты вернёшься? — спрашивая, Венди сама не знает, какой ответ хочет услышать.

— Пока ты рассказываешь истории, я буду возвращаться, — обещает Питер.

— Тогда я буду рассказывать их так часто, как только смогу.

Сердце Венди волнуется за Пэна так, как никогда не тревожилось, когда она была девочкой. Она надеется, что когда-нибудь Питер всё-таки решится отправиться в самое удивительное приключение, но в глубине души знает, что этого никогда не произойдёт. 

Питер улетает, а Венди возвращается к своей семье. Она обнимает Джейн, целует мужа в лысеющую макушку и уже навсегда прощается с Неверлэндом. 

В конце концов, Венди понимает, что значит быть взрослой...


End file.
